Ancident Goddess I:War On Both Sides
by LoveKeeperX
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran meets a strange girl named Ryoko and wants to know the truth about her. But the only person who knows the truth is Syaoran bestfriend Tenchi. This is my first crossover! S/S, R/T please R&R!!!


Anime- Tenchi Muyo/Card Captors  
  
Title- Ancient Goddess I: War On Both Sides  
  
Chapter 1- Horisue, Ryoko  
  
Rated- Pg-13  
  
Genre- Romance/Adventure  
  
Author- LovelyAngelRyo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary- Sakura and Li meets a girl named Ryoko. She has a deep secret and she alone knows what's the reason why  
things have been happening changing. He was coming for her and now Sakura and Li also a friend of Li's must protect   
Ryoko before she's gone forever. (S/L, R/T) R&R!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- Horisue, Ryoko  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the rain poured down onto earth, thunder joined in making screams of death along with it. The black clouds covered  
the sky not leaving one spot of sun light.   
  
Sakura and Li looked up into the rain to find it's core but it didn't seem to even have a core. Kero came running in wet of  
the rain and asked, "Found anything?"  
  
They didn't speak giving him a pretty obvious answer. Sakura then asked Kero, "This doesn't look like the work of a clow  
card Kero"  
  
Li grinned and said, "That's because it isn't. I dreamt about this one night but didn't understand it but now I do. This is a  
new force of magic a more powerful one maybe even power fuller than clow.  
  
Sakura looked at Li in shock and asked, "But how are we going to face them off if they're more power fuller than us?"  
  
Li frowned and looked back up into the sky and said slowly, "I don't know, I seriously don't"  
  
A few hours later about 7:40 A.M.  
  
Sakura raced out of her house running for the bus. Then she saw the bus had already been here. She relaxed and cried  
out, "Ohhh,noo I'm going to be late again!"  
  
Then Sakura saw a certain girl coming towards her. Sakura starred at the girl she was pretty un-normal. Cyan hair,   
gold eyes, not to mention spiky hair, and lastly her skin.  
  
Sakura watched and saw at the wrist of each hand she had a red gem like diamond. Then a black tattoo going around  
the wrist not onto her hands but it stopped right above her wrist like two inches or so.  
  
The cyan haired girl took a seat on the bench waiting for the bus to arrive as well. And SAkura took a seat right next  
to her and said happily, "Hi! My name's Sakura what's yours?"  
  
She turned and looked at her at first with a hateful look then she said, "Hi, mine's Ryoko and I'm new here"  
  
Sakura looked at her wrist as if trying to give her a clue to what she was trying to say. Ryoko saw that and   
smiled, "I like tattoo's so I got it around my wrist see?" Ryoko showed Sakura her wrist's turning it.  
  
Sakura then asked, "What's with the red gems? They look like they're skinned in"  
  
Ryoko grinned and said, "That's because they are"  
  
Sakura looked up to Ryoko like she was crazy and asked, "Why would you do that? Doesn't it hurt?"  
  
Ryoko frowned and said, "Well I've been with it since birth so no actually it makes me feel more what can I say powerful?"  
  
Sakura smiled at her and said, "What school you go to?"  
  
Ryoko grabbed her bag and pulled out a book and read, "Hmm, Blossoms Hill?"  
  
Sakura lighten up and said, "Wow! I go there let me guess you're in your third year of highschool am I right?"  
  
Ryoko laughed and said, "Yes, indeed how about you same as me?"  
  
Sakura then said, "Well I'm a principal's something I forgot and I help with a lot of stuff including the students names,  
classes, and etc... and from what I remember about you you're 17 years of age and of course a female, and you love  
gym also art, and your class is 670?"  
  
Ryoko looked in shock and asked, "How do you remember all that?"  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "Well I have a good memory at some things hehe"  
  
Ryoko and Sakura laughed as the bus rode in and opened it's doors for them to enter. Sakura spotted Li and his best   
friend in the back of the bus which is they're usual seat. They had the normal group of cool people there.  
  
Sakura took Ryoko's hand and pulled her into the back of the bus. All the guys in the bus looked as she passed some  
even looked under her skirt and got a nice red mark on their face left by Ryoko and her hand.  
  
She slapped all the guys that took a peep down her skirt and finally sat down next to a brown haired boy about her age  
or older. He had spiky hair and a cute smile. She was shocked that he didn't even notice her. Sakura then said to   
everyone, "Hey everyone this is Ryoko she'll be in our school and in hmm Tenchi's class"  
  
Tenchi turned and looked at Ryoko and smiled he reached out his hand and said, "Hi, my name's Tenchi Masaki and   
yours?"  
  
Ryoko took his hand and smiled she replied, "Ryoko Horisue"  
  
Tenchi tried to pronounce her name but found it hard to do so, he then asked her, "Mind if I just call you Ryu'ko?"  
  
Ryoko nodded and said, "Most people called me silver because of my hair but you can call me Ryu'ko if you want"  
  
Finally the bus stopped in front fo a big school and everyone existed the bus except for a few adults who were talking  
among themselves.  
  
Ryoko got off and looked around and then heard a voice behind her, "Mind if you could move"  
  
Ryoko turned around and saw a brown haired boy a bit short and cute just as Tenchi. Sakura grabbed his arm and  
said, "This is Li Sayoran ignore him he's a bit hard headed"  
  
"A little like you right?" Asked Tenchi getting off the bus and in front of Ryoko.   
  
Sakura fumed but kept herself quiet then a boy with green hair, and red eyes walked to Ryoko and asked   
confused, "Silver?"  
  
Ryoko looked at him and asked, "Who are you? Do I know you?"  
  
He grinned and said, "I'm surprise you forgot your X boyfriend so fast Ryoko"  
  
Ryoko looked at him and then saw his eyes those eyes belonged to none other than Kit. Ryoko smiled up and   
asked, "KIT is that you?"  
  
He shrugged and said, "See told yah you know me but you seriously didn't recognize me?"  
  
Ryoko nodded and said, "I well you seem a little more mature then the last I saw you and you don't look  
like the childish boy I left two years ago"  
  
Sakura looked at Ryoko then at Kit and said in a whisper, "Young love"  
  
Ryoko heard her but didn't say anything to embarrass herself. Kit wrapped his arms around her waist and   
asked, "Could I get another chance?"  
  
Ryoko played with his hair and said, "Maybe call me"  
  
He let go and looked at Tenchi who was frowning jealously and Kit knew it. Kit then made a move he kissed Ryoko near  
the lips and left.  
  
Ryoko turned to face a crowd. Ryoko blushed and looked to the floor as Sakura, Li and there friends laughed at the  
encounter. Everyone laughed but Tenchi indeed he was jealous for what reason he didn't know.  
  
All he knew was he felt a urge to stay next to her for some reason.  
  
After the encounter with Kit went on everything went back to normal all except the weather again. Sakura and Ryoko  
looked outside of the classroom window.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth and said, "Does this look normal to you?"  
  
Ryoko looked at Sakura as if she was a criminal and said in a low voice, "No, it doesn't" Ryoko looked back up  
into the sky and thought deeply, 'They're coming, they're coming for me'  
  
Li just then felt a strong sort of shock go through his body and looked over to Ryoko and thought to himself evilly  
,' That girl there's something she's keeping from us, she knows something about all this all I got to do is kick  
it out of her mouth'  
  
While Li looked at Ryoko she knew very well what he was thinking after all she could hear what other people's mind said  
about her. She put a smile on her face and turned to met Li's glaze. He also looked at her and then she winked at him  
and turned back to the sky with a grin on her face.  
  
Li blushed and said to himself, 'Did she hear me?'  
  
Tenchi however from a distance looked at Ryoko and then to a book which he held within his hands and read to himself  
  
"The ancient goddesses of life are separated into three halves somewhat like the original goddesses but there's a big  
difference. The power which the ancient ones contain the most powerful force of any thing ever created. It is to mind  
that these three are the god's of the world created by god himself and used to protect and destroy.   
  
These goddesses are separated into the goddess of nature, goddess of life/death, and the last but most powerful of all  
is the goddess of heaven/hell.  
  
The goddess of nature controls all living and dying creatures including humans. The goddess of life/death controls  
and gives life to those who need them she contains a great hatred for those who kill. The goddess of heaven/hell  
she controls everything including her two sisters.   
  
All that is known about her is she carries three diamond-like gems along with her. These gems can't be removed  
also they hold all her power within them. The only thing the could remove them is her death. But her death is  
known to be impossible since she is eternal the goddess of eternal life.  
  
She also has a black and red symbol going around her wrist when at full power they cover her whole entire body  
including the side of her face. She isn't known about anything else only she knows what she's capable of"  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko's wrists and didn't want to believe it but she was a source one part of the goddess.  
Then again it was only a legend or is it? He thought about any reasons that wouldn't lend to those sources but   
got nothing.  
  
He closed the book and turned to enter the classroom when Ryoko faced him angrily. He pulled himself back scared   
and cried out, "I didn't read anything! Please don't kill me!!!"  
  
Ryoko looked at him embarrassed and asked, "What? What are you talking about I thought you were Kit I'm sorry  
if I scared you but you had no reason to be well bye"  
  
Ryoko waved and disappeared behind the wall. Tenchi followed her and saw she just disappeared into nothing. He  
looked around and saw no one he thought, 'God she's fast'  
  
In the mean time above in the skies a single boy looked through the clouds with a grin on his face. He was young about  
20 or so. But his face was covered by a shadow not giving off any looks but his dark voice.  
  
He slowly said, "You'll be mine soon just a little bit more time. I'll kill your friends first and then you'll have no choice  
but to marry me"  
  
He turned to face three people. Two boys and one girl they looked at him and nodded then said, "We'll kill them all  
together we promise master"  
  
They teleported out of the crystal like castle and all that was left was a pillow with a crown that laid on top of it.  
He walked to the pillow and touched the crown and whispered, "As soon as this touches you sweet head you'll  
be mine for sure following all my orders with your will and without you will"  
  
The crown was gold with black crystals shining on it. It was curved a a shape not known to man but they called it  
devil's dragon curve for some reason.  
  
He left the window next to the sky and walked down to a door. He opened it and it was a room a room painted   
and covered with red. Red clothes, red paint, red everything. Only they had a black sheet covering the bed.  
  
He walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet off to see four hooks at each side of the bed. Made to  
hold someone down on the bed. It was hand-cuffs only it wasn't normal ones it was black and had  
writing on them like a spell.  
  
He closed his eyes to remember the last goddess that was there. The goddess of Life/Death she was too  
moody for him. Plus her hatred would kill her in no time so he stabbed her with a knife with the spell of  
death upon it. Her blood had and was all over the bed mixed with her sisters. The goddess of nature.  
  
She had died to because she cursed him and laid a spell over herself saying if he dare to kiss her  
lips she would be killed along with him. They both would be trapped in a world till the end of everything.  
He had killed her with the knife too.  
  
Now he opened his eyes and grinned the first goddess was the most beautiful, sweet goddess of them all.  
But he wanted a hard, sweet, evil, and everything from one goddess only the last and the one he knew better  
than all.  
  
Goddess of Heaven/Hell once they had married she'll be a princess of Heaven/Hell and he'll be her prince  
forced to do whatever he pleased.  
  
Because of that rule non of them ever dared to marry. Even though they loved whom ever so much they'll always  
end up killing the ones who know. But once they marry they have no control over their life only the husband  
has control over her and what she was suppose to protect.  
  
He grinned and said quietly, "Tonite's show me which I please, her cyan hair, her golden eyes before me"  
  
A figure of her came her smile everything was real only she wasn't in there. A clone of her he had made because of after   
killing her sisters and had known her he had fallen into a true love with her. It wasn't no game he wanted to marry her  
not because of power only but because he desired her. Her beautiful laugh, personality, eyes, and etc...  
  
He wrapped his arms around the clone's waist and slowly kissed her neck as she gave a moan of pleasure. He  
slowly laid her on the bed and did what he pleased with the clone wishing it had been the real Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko woke up from her bed breathing hard. She felt like she had just made love to someone which she hadn't known.  
Ryoko looked out of the window and cursed, "That damn fucking man killed them my sisters"  
  
Ryoko fell into tears she had loved her sisters dearly now she was left. For what reason she didn't know maybe   
he wanted to kill her too? But if that was it why hadn't he done it as yet? And how was he able to kill two of  
the ancient goddesses?  
  
All those questions flew in her head. Then she remembered her friend Sakura, Li, and Tenchi. There was something  
about Tenchi Masaki that he was keeping from them.  
  
He had a deep secret and she knew it and she planed to find out since he already knew her history. Yes, she knew  
he read the book and suspected her of being a goddesses because of the tattoo's on her wrists. She couldn't blame  
him much though. He had enough sense to actually think and go into books to find out the truth with her.  
  
Ryoko smiled and closed her eyes and saw a lady with a dark blue hair that was tied into a ponytail. She smiled  
at Ryoko, Ryoko asked, "Who are you?"  
  
She giggled and said, "Well I'm dead to begin with and I'm just here because of a question you asked of"  
  
Ryoko looked at her curiously and she continued, "Tenchi Masaki, he's my son. Please he may not tell all because   
he doesn't know all. I had kept his past and his roots a secret for years but it looks like I'll have to tell you. I know  
you're a goddess and could find out everything about him within just one kiss, but he really is a hard person to  
live with. His only secret is that he holds a power connected to the goddesses. This power belongs to no other  
then you"  
  
Ryoko looked at the beautiful lady and smiled at her and said, "Tenchi holds power? But he looks so innocent"  
  
She smiled and said, "Yes he is, he never have and never wanted to hurt anyone but soon enough when the new evil  
comes he'll have to kill. And his friends Sakura and Li they also have their own secret which is ...."  
  
Ryoko stopped her in her sentence saying, "I know their card captors well Sakura really she's in control of the clow  
cards. And Li is just a helper or just helps around even though he got half the deck too"  
  
She looked surprise and said, "Wow, I'm impressed"  
  
Ryoko nodded and said to her, "Kain killed you?"  
  
Now she really looked shock at what came out of Ryoko's mouth. She smiled slowly and said, "I didn't know you could  
look into the past of a dead person"  
  
Ryoko laughed silently and said, "I could do almost everything since my sisters are dead. Kyoko, and Miloko my best  
two sisters in the world whom ever taken them I will kill him I promise to them that I would"  
  
Now the lady's frown turned she then said, "That is one thing I still don't know. Who is this killer? I suppose to know all  
but I don't. There's something holding the truth back from me"  
  
Ryoko then said loudly, "I'll find out the truth if it takes half my life and my powers"  
  
The lady slowly disappeared with a smile on her face never giving a ugly look towards her again.  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes and smiled to herself. That was his mother, Tenchi's mother so Tenchi was connected with  
Ryoko somehow but the question was in what way?  
  
Tenchi walked into his room closing the door behind him and sat silently on his bed and took out a book containing  
drawings. He slowly started to draw a girl with spiky hair when he was done it turned out to be Ryoko only she looked  
different he drew her in an outfit and added wings to her back. Also those tattoo's going up her body to her face.   
  
He studied what he had drawn and slowly thought to himself, 'Even though she's a goddess or whatever I still feel  
like I starting to like her. That wasn't suppose to happen god I don't want what happened to Eric happen to me'  
  
Tenchi looked at a photo next to his bed. There was a picture of him, Eric, and a girl named Sakuya. Sakuya was a sweet  
girl that loved him but he refused her breaking her heart. Then Eric fell in love with her and soon he just disappeared and   
reappeared dead.  
  
That was the strangest thing and he never saw Sakuya again it was as if she was a devil who wanted to kill and drink,  
drink the blood of her victims.  
  
Tenchi laid on the bed and closed him eyes going into deep sleep not expecting to have any dreams which he was wrong.  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
Tenchi was in a room covered in black and was kissing the neck of a girl. The girl seemed familiar and he felt as if  
he had loved her with all his heart. He slowly whispered to her, "I love you"  
  
She giggled and whispered back, "I love you too my Tenchi, my Prince"  
  
Tenchi couldn't see her face it was blurred but he didn't care at the time they both naked in bed. He continued to make  
love to her until they had tired out. Her head laid on his chest as he breath her head would go up with his stomach.  
  
He slowly picked her up from his chest and brought her up to face him and was shock to see non other than her, her  
forehead was revealed with three gems. Her wrists had the tattoo's revealing it was Ryoko.  
  
The goddess Ryoko, not the regular Ryoko. She was a goddess and he slowly closed the shape between their lips.  
  
He kissed her deeply and she did too with him giving him a head start. Then he felt a pain on his wrists but ignored it  
not knowing that the same tattoo's were starting to paste themselves against his skin. When he broke the kiss he   
saw her grin and she whispered seductively, "Now we're complete"  
  
She kissed him again and stopped then whispered again with the same tone of voice saying, "You're all mine my prince"  
  
He then kissed her by his own will and once again they found themselves making mischief with each other.  
  
~*End of dream*~  
  
Tenchi woke up with a fast jump. He looked around to see no one only himself in his room just like how he left it. He took  
a deep breath and laid back down and drifted off to dream land once again having the continuation of the dream in his   
head not wanting to wake up he had control over that which was a bit odd to him. But he did have a good time pending  
and speaking with her, Ryoko.  
  
Sakura walked out of the bath room with her hair in a towel. She had a pink robe on her walked over to her bed and sat   
down and started to think to herself.  
  
'That Ryoko is a bit weird if you ask me'  
  
Sakura then brought her thoughts to another subject, "Syaoran"  
  
He whispered his name and smiled she never told him but she loved him. More than life it self even though they fight all   
the time she loved him never wanting to let him go. The love they carried was enough for her.  
  
Sakura loosed the towel off her hair and folded it into a square then opened a drawer to put the towel in. She then spotted   
a book and took it out. She closed the drawer and opened the book it was her diary.  
  
It had the adventures of her clow work. Family, friends, and Syaoran lots of him within it. Every page had his name written  
on it.  
  
She blushed at what she wrote. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and sent shivers down her spine. It may have  
looked like a save and she was thank ful for it but she loved the touch which came from his fingers those touches were   
like non she ever felt before.  
  
Li slowly looked out of the window of his room and smiled he felt a urge of her. Sakura she was a angel he knew it.   
He liked her a lot with all his heart maybe even love her but never dared to tell her afraid of her answer.  
  
It was obvious she hated her totally and didn't want nothing to do with him.  
  
He frowned and let a tear slip down his cheek he touched it and thought to himself , 'It was the first time he actually cried  
, never before he dared to cry it showed that you were weak but he was weak when it came to her Sakura his one true   
love'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I know it's a bit short but hey this is the first chapter hope you liked it so far. I know it's a bit fast paced but that how  
the story goes. So please if you found any problems please tell me and if you like please R&R!!!  
  
Peace Out,  
  
LovelyAngelRyo 


End file.
